Destiny
by Hazelcriss
Summary: Kurt never know what was going to happen in summer of his junior Year... he didn't know how his live was going to change. How someone from the past is going to reappear and will change his life in 360 degree.. how he will end up married to a straight guy. To Know more read it... you will not regret it D/s society, No Sexual Exploitation, Some Swear words and Adventure.
1. Hello

**A/N: - I Don't Own Glee or Character's it is Owned By Ryan Murphy. I only own this story.**

 _This is D/s story and it will not have any Sexual exploitation….. Also this is my first glee story and if you have any question you can PM me also you can check My Twitter Account on my Profile…._

 _ **({Story World} This world is divided into Dom and Sub. It was decided after a test just after the birth. It does matter what race, gender, religion or orientation you are. In it there are 3 important ceremonies. First Naming ceremony: - in which child name and status is announced to the world. Second Claiming Ceremony: - in which a Dom man or Female can claim a Sub, if the Sub in underaged the Dom need both the Sub and Sub's families also you can have one or more Sub's. Third Wedding Ceremony: - it is just like Claiming ceremony except a Dom can Only Marry One Sub. There are Organization from Abused Sub's too. Sub's are not disrespect Dom'. Also same status peop;e can't marry each other. )**_

Burt was drinking his bear alone when his phone rang. He was surprised as no one called calls him on Saturday Night except for Carol. Carol moved out after their fail attempt to move in because of "Basement incident". But she was at her sister's house and will be back tomorrow. And it can't be kurt as he is staying at Mercedes's for sleepover. So who will be calling him then?

Burt Checked the Caller ID on the phone. It was an unknown Number.

"Hello" he said and waited for a reply from other side. It took the person on the one Minute but reply came.

"Hi….. Is this Robert Hummel's number" It was female voice…. A hesitate female voice.

"Yes Ma'am, May I Know who this is?" he asked her politely. There was a time when he was all rude and crude but after Meeting Beth he changed for good. Then a reply came and then he realized he knew her and he recognition drew on his face.

He was surprised because it's been too long since he had talked to her.

"Oh! Hi. How are you?" he asked. He knew this wasn't a call for pleasantry….. And it was proven right.

"Um…. I'm Fine. I just called to tell you. I'm back in Lima. So if you don't have problem I would like to meet you to talk about something" She said in a serious tone.

He was now curious because it's been 8 years since they last talked and he has a feeling that something drastic is going to happen. He just hopes it is for best.

"Ya, sure why not? So where do we meet?".

"Are you free tomorrow?" she asked

"Yes I'am"

"Ok, then we will meet in Lima Bean at 12o'clock. Is it OK with you?".

He still remembers even with not contact for 8 years. How can you not when you have known the person longer. He was so lost in nostalgia that he didn't notice it was already midnight. As he fell asleep all he thought about was what is going to happen tomorrow because he knows something big was going to happen and like last time he can't stop it from happening this time too.

 **A/N: - Love it or Hate it…. Please tell me in Review. And if I have more than 5 reviews I'll post next chapter. Also if there is some grammatical or spelling mistake Sorry.**

 **-Sree**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: - I don't Own Glee, But Ryan Murphy's does…..**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews and Follows….**

 **(There are people who still practice Old Way of Dom/Sub Relations. There are many formalities for Contract Of that kind of relation. This Type of Contract is called Imperium** **Contract. Only 10 out of 1000 couple prefer this kind of Relationship.)**

"Hi Dad" Kurt said to him.

It was 8:30 am and he was still sitting on the kitchen chair drinking coffee when Kurt arrived from Mercedes's home.

"How are you Bud and how was the sleepover?" He asked.

"It was good Mercedes was just talking about how excited she is that she is going to Columbus for somedays and is going to meet her new niece Tamara for the first time"

"Wow, how old is she?"

"2 months. Anyway I'm going to basement and do my laundry"

"Ok, and before you go and put that Lady Gogo's song. I want to tell you I'm going out today afternoon so don't make lunch for me"

"Dad its Lady Gaga not Lady Gogo also where are you going?"

"I'm going to Lima bean to meet a friend." I didn't want to tell who I'm going to meet coz I know what will happen if Kurt knew they were back. The Past he always hoped he could change but he know he can't.

"Who?"

"An old friends of mine"

"Ok, anyway for your info I will not be home too"

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to Mall to buy some C.D's"

"Oh Ok. So go do Your Laundry. I'm going to take a shower and make Breakfast"

"No need dad I'll do it" Kurt said. I stood up and started climbing stairs to bathroom to take a bath while Kurt started making some organic crap for me.

It was 11:30 when I left house to meet when I entered Mary and Dwight were already sitting there.

"Hi Mary…. Dwight" I said and hugged them both.

"Burt, You Still Lock Handsime" Mary said.

"And you Need glasses" I replies. Mary and Dwight Laughs at them. And then we started talking about our life when Dwight and Mary started talking about their three kids. Suddenly I started thinging about young Mary and Elizabeth Talking while Kids were playing. There was a tear in my eyes. Mary took my hand and squeezes it while Dwight pats on my back.

"Burt I wanted to talk to you about something . that's why I called you" Mary said.

"What is it?"

"You know how is Sam's sub….. " Dwight starts

"Ya what about that" I was confused as yws I know Sam was a sub and he was supposed to… I tried to stop thinking about that.

"we want to" Dwight was goping to say something when I mid aged person started shouting at a kneeling young girl who by the look of it would be his Sub. And also they are in a Imperium Contract. Suddenly Manager comes and escort the guy out.

"I hate this Kind of Realtionship" I muttered to them

"Ya, me too and I'm afraid that sam is going to end up in a Imperium Contract" Mary said. I was Shocked and Confused.

"Why do you think that?" I asked but it was Dwight who answered me.

"Coz Sam a shy person and also we started getting so many proposals from some older Domme's that we had to shift the place."

"but what help I can do for your situation"

"but you have Burt" Mary says. " I'm talking about rebuilding our relation"

"do you mean…?" I didn't complete but I know what they were talking about.

"yes, it is a perfect solution"

"Are you crazy…..do you know what happened in the past. Kurt and I still can't talk about it and you think…." I was furious at them for even suggesting that.

"I know but it was not our fault what happened it was a god's decision".

"Ya. Your god's decision because of it ruined both kurt and sam's live. Kurt still avoid talking about it coz he think it was his fault about what happed"

"Burt… please just think about it. Please" Mary pleads him.

"ok.. I'll think about it but lets talk about something else" I say Mary smile and looks at Dwight. He just nods and then we started talk about random thin while I was thinking about what to tell kurt. And what his reaction is going to be.

 **(Music Store).**

Kurt was looking at music when he bumps into someone. Its was a boy his own age with a cute face hot body and dye blond hair…..

"I'm sorry" the boy.

"It's ok" Kurt replies.

"I'm now here and I was just searching an album for Mom but I'm not able to read it…. And I'm not stupid or illiterate it is just that I have dyslexia."

"No problem I'll help you" kurt looks and the boy again. _Maybe he is Gay._ But then he looks at this boys cloth with look like it was bought from Wal-Mart . _Maybe not, Don't be stupid not all guys are walking Gay stereotype._ "So which one do you need"

"Thanks…. I'm Sam" the Boy….. Sam introduce himself while raising a hand

"Kurt" and shook his hand.

 **(Hummel House)**

I was thinking about what Mary was asking me.

How will I talk to Kurt about these?

How will I ask him to marry his Late sister's Fiance?

Damn what the hell is going to happen?

 **A/N: Love it or Hate it….** **Please tell me in Review. Plz fav like and review this chapter. Thank you. Also if there is some grammatical or spelling mistake Sorry.**

 **-Sree**


End file.
